Wonderbat Secret Santa 2019
by RogueLeBeau
Summary: Merry Christmas! Here is my entry for this year's Wonderbat Secret Santa! I hope you enjoy! BMWW


**Wonderbat Secret Santa 2019**

**A/N:** _"It's the most wonderful time of the year!"_ Merry Christmas, one and all! This is my entry into the Wonderbat Secret Santa 2019! This was written for… _**Swiftlet-in the-Cloud**_! I hope you enjoy your Secret Santa story! I am soooo sorry this is being posted a little late! I had some major issues with my computer a few days ago that only resolved last night, and I had to rewrite the entire story from scratch last night/this morning once it was operational again!

**Disclaimer:** This story takes place after "Justice League Unlimited". As usual, I don't own any recognizable characters. DC Comics does. I just like to play with them.

Silent Night

_**Gotham City, December 24th, 22:45 EST**_

Diana adjusted her position on the ledge of the building across from the iceberg lounge. Snow had begun falling lightly around her as she looked down upon the silent street below. She pulled the cloak she was wearing tighter around her. While she didn't feel the cold chill of the night air, it somehow still made her shiver. Or, maybe it was the fact that she knew she shouldn't be here. He would have known the moment she entered Gotham airspace that she was here, and he was most likely tracking her every move since.

Another chill ran up her spine. This time she knew it had nothing to do with the weather. Someone had just landed on same roof she was currently occupying, and she had a pretty good idea who.

"You know, you are not as stealthy as you think you are," she said, standing and turning around to face the visitor.

"I wasn't trying to be," a voice said from the shadows. Not the voice she was anticipating. "I wasn't expecting to see you holed up on a rooftop in Gotham tonight."

"And you were not the person I expected to find me here tonight," Diana answered back. "Are you here to tell me 'no metas are allowed in Gotham'?"

"Anyone who tells you they don't want you here needs their head examined," the visitor chuckled, making his way out of the shadows. "You are much better than the company I normally find this time of night."

Diana chuckled at his jovial attitude, "it's good to see you again, too, Nightwing."

"So, what brings you all the way out here on Christmas Eve? Isn't there some fancy Justice League party to go to or something?" Nightwing said as they both took a seat on the ledge she previously occupied alone.

"For as long as Flash can keep it going before Batman shows up to shut it down," Diana replied.

"Man, what a Scrooge! He can't even let it go for one night!" Nightwing grimaced in disgust.

"You know Batman: 'The Watchtower is not a damn disco!'" Diana imitated Batman's voice perfectly.

"Wow. That's just scary how good you are at that," Nightwing shivered at her uncanny impression, as they settled into companionable silence. The snow was falling faster as they continued to stare out over the uncharacteristically quiet Gotham. A few more minutes elapsed before Nightwing spoke again: "You know, you never really answered my question earlier; what brought you to Gotham, of all places, on Christmas Eve?"

Diana took a few moments before she replied, still staring out at the Winter Wonderland of snow and holiday lights, "I just needed to get out of the Watchtower. Gotham seemed like the perfect place I could get away to; where no one would think to look for me. Batman has mentioned in the past that Gotham can be very beautiful this time of year, especially tonight."

Nightwing gave her a sideways glance, not really buying her reason. Before he could interrogate her further, his com-link went off.

"Robin to Nightwing."

Nightwing raised his right hand to activate his com-link. "Nightwing here. What's up, Rob?"

"A silent alarm has been activated about a block from where you are. It might be nothing since the storm is playing with the power grids, but better check it out."

"Got it. I'll check into in."

"Did you want some backup?"

"Thanks, but I ran in to some a little while ago. Just don't let B know. We'll take a look then I'm calling it a night if it's nothing. I'll be by the cave when finished, with a guest."

Robin perked up with this revelation: "Who? B's not going to like this. Do you have a death wish or something?"

Nightwing chuckled, "Trust me, Rob. It'll be fine. Maybe a Christmas miracle will happen and our guest will turn that Grinch-like perma-scowl of his upside-down. Nightwing out." He ended the transmission before any more protesting could be lobbied by the other party, and turned to face Wonder Woman: "Want to have some fun?"

**XXXXX**

A few moments later, Nightwing and Wonder Woman had arrived at the coordinates Robin had sent them. After several minutes of recon, they found that it had indeed been a false alarm.

"Well, that's it for tonight. Let's call it and head to the 'Cave. I'm sure Alfred will have a special Christmas treat for us when we get there."

"I don't know if that's a good idea," Diana said as she bit hip lip. "Batman might not appreciate that. I'm sure he already knows I am here, and I'll probably get a lecture from him about accompanying you."

"Don't worry about him," Nightwing reassured her. "Alfred will set him straight."

Diana chuckled, "I'm have no doubt about that."

**XXXXX**

_**Batcave, December 25th, 02:36 EST**_

Nightwing and Wonder Woman arrived at the Batcave and found Alfred and Tim waiting for them by the Batcomputer.

"Your Highness! It's so good to see you again," Alfred greeted her, as Nightwing headed to the locker room to get changed.

"Alfred! Tim! It's so good to see the both of you, too." Diana greeted the two members of the Batclan in front of her. "And, please, call me Diana."

"That is a request I will continue to deny, you Highness. I will address you with the title you deserve," Alfred stubbornly told her as they shared a knowing smile.

"Is he back yet?" Dick asked.

"Master Bruce has yet to return," Alfred replied.

"Where did he run off to anyway?" Dick asked as he emerged from changing into his sweats.

"I believe he mentioned something about put a stop to using the Watchtower for unauthorized parties, but all I heard was 'bah humbug'," Alfred answered as he handed the hero a mug of hot chocolate.

"What a Grinch!" Tim exclaimed. "He can't even let it go for one day! He needs a serious attitude adjustment. It's Christmas!"

"Well, I'm heading off bed. I don't need his joyful attitude to bring me down on the happiest day of the year," Dick said. "Come on, Tim."

With that, the four of them made their way up the staircase to the main house. Dick and Tim bid goodnight to Alfred and Diana, and headed off to their respective rooms.

"Why don't you retire for the evening, Alfred," Diana said. "I can wait up for Bruce."

Alfred, with a knowing smile on his lips, wished her a goodnight and headed off to his room for the night.

It wasn't long after, that Bruce exited through the grandfather clock in the study to find Diana sitting in front of the fireplace, a mug of hot chocolate clasped in her hand.

Slightly startled by what greeted him, he asked, "Princess? What are you doing here?"

"Well, hello to you, too," she smirked at him slightly amused at catching him off guard. She placed her mug on the table beside her as she stood up to greet him. Bruce appraised her appearance as they made their way towards each other. She was wearing a red over-sized turtleneck sweater with black leggings and thick, fluffy red socks. Diana did the same, noting his black sweater and slacks.

"I just wasn't expecting you to be here," Bruce corrected himself sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"I'm sorry. I know I should have asked first, but Dick found me earlier tonight and invited me back. I can leave if it's a problem."

"No!" Bruce said a little too quickly. "I mean, you are always welcome here, Princess." Bruce fumbled his words, cursing to himself about how Diana always makes him feel so flustered whenever she is around. The sight of her waiting up for him brought back all the memories of the time she and J'onn stayed at the Manor after he kamikazed the first Watchtower. He has had many dreams of this very scenario. Coming home this morning and finding her here stirred his desire for her into a heated frenzy. The dreams were always the same: he would come home to find her waiting for him, he would scoop her up into his arms, and whisk her up to their bedroom, where he would make passionate love to his Princess. His pants felt tighter as he thought about these dreams.

Diana's face lit up like the most beautiful Christmas lights, and her big smile made Bruce smile, too. "Thank you," she replied, standing so very close to him. The ethereal glow from the fire casted shadows around the room and, a sparkle danced in their eyes. They stood there for several moments, just lost in each other's eyes and company. She too had many similar dreams about Bruce. After the incident with Circe and their time travelling escapade, He seemed to distance himself from her more than ever. The last few months things seemed to be changing again between them. They were sparring more frequently, he seemed to be around the Watchtower more than he had been in months, and he was participating in more missions as of late. She could only hope that he wasn't going to get close to her again, only to push her away when he got scared.

"I was bit surprised that you weren't on the Watchtower when I was up there tonight," Bruce broke the silence.

Diana playfully smiled back, "checking up on me?"

Bruce smiled back, "not especially."

Again, they fell into a comfortable silence, so much to say, but neither finding the courage to say what was in their hearts.

After a few more moments, Bruce finally spoke, "It's late. You are more than welcome to stay. There are plenty of rooms, and I know how much Alfred and the boys miss having you around."

"There's no one else who might miss my company around here?" Diana asked as she placed her hands on his muscular chest, looking into his eyes, searching for the truth. She wasn't sure how, or if, he was going to answer her. She could she him waging an internal battle between his head and his heart.

Bruce finally spoke after what felt like an eternity to Diana, "Well, maybe there's someone else who missed having you around." He cupped her face with his right hand, his left arm snaked around her toned torso as he closed the last bit of distance that separated their bodies.

"Oh? Who would that be?" Diana asked breathlessly. The anticipation was making her lightheaded. She prayed he wouldn't pull away now.

"I did," he answered, hungrily closing the distance between their lips. It felt like fireworks exploding as they poured all the pent-up love and desire they had been holding on to for so long into their passionate embrace. They only stopped once they could no longer breathe, their foreheads resting against one another as they gasped for air.

"Wow!" Diana panted out, still trying to comprehend what was happening. She thought she would have to pinch herself, as she must have clearly fallen asleep after coming up from the 'Cave. Suddenly, she found herself being swept into a bridal-style carry by Bruce. She giggled as he brought them over to the couch in front of the fireplace, and laid her down, laying down next to her. After making out for several more minutes, they settled into each other arms.

"Merry Christmas, Princess," Bruce whispered as he placed a kiss on the crown of her head.

"Merry Christmas, Bruce," Diana replied, as they fell asleep on the couch in each other's embrace.

_**To be continued… (?)**_

XXXXX

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! I may or may not do a second chapter for New Year's Eve, so I'll leave it like this for now, and I may follow up in a few days, if the inspiration strikes. Merry Christmas!


End file.
